Tobi
by Some Stories
Summary: How cruel is Azula? This short story may give you some insight. Reedited and updated.


Cartoons » Avatar: Last Airbender » *Tobi*  
Author: Blacklion

Rated: T - English - Drama/Angst - Reviews: 2 - Published: 12-06-07 -  
Updated: 12-06-07 id:3932871

This is a one-shot starring one of the most evil girls in cartoon history, Azula. I decided to have a little fun with her

Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon. I'm just a fan writing a short story.

*TOBI*

Tobi was the son of the noble court in the Fire Kingdom. His family,  
however, was frowned upon by the rest of the court for a decision his father made regarding the war against the other Nations. He was one of the few whom verbally spoke against the invasion of other Nations to prove the Fire Nation's superiority. Only because of the many good things his father done during his years at court, was he allowed to live. However, Tobi's father became an outcast among the Fire Nation. Tobi, himself, was often picked on and bullied during school by the other children for his father's act. They called him all kinds of names - like weakling and coward. The fact that he didn't stand up for himself, didn't help his situation either.

The torture his family endured for being weak went on throughout his childhood. Now a teenager, Tobi still had people look down upon him.  
However, he had learned to ignore it. His life wasn't all bad. He made some true friends whom didn't judge him and saw him for the good person he was. He was also in love with a girl he had seen at the circus once. He soon found out her name was Ty Lee from a fellow circus worker.  
Unfortunately, he also found out that a good number of boys his age had a crush on the cute acrobat. Still, this wouldn't stop Tobi. Many may have fancied Ty Lee, but he was the one who would claim her heart.

When he finally built up the courage to ask her out, after he seen her last show, he found out by the circus master, that she left the Nation with the Princess. He was saddened by this, but knew he would see her again.

At age sixteen, Tobi was at the age where he needed to find a job. A boy who didn't have some type of employment in the Fire Nation, at the age of sixteen was considered a loser, and not productive. If a boy reached the age of eighteen and didn't have a job, he was arrested, and thrown into the military to serve. Tobi had no intention to live a life in the military, so he began looking for employment. After weeks of searching,  
he still couldn't find a job. It was as if they didn't want boys to work so they could get thrown into serving in the Fire Nation's army.  
Fortunately, his father proved to be helpful. Though an outcast, he still had his share of connections he made over the years while he served the Fire Lord. He took Tobi to a famous teashop in the southern part of town. Tobi's father explained to the owner that his son was looking for work and couldn't find anything. The owner was all too happy to help, because the nobleman helped him gain fame for his business ten years ago. Now everyone from average citizens to members of royalty drank his delicious tea.

Weeks went by - Then mouths - and Tobi loved his job. Not only did he make plenty of money, but he also met a lot of interesting people who treated him with respect, even when some knew whom his father was. This was the kind of life Tobi had wanted. He realized if he did well with his own accomplishments, he could restore the family name. With a new purpose in life, Tobi decided he would become the best worker in the Fire Nation, and built himself up in the social world.

Tobi woke up this morning ready for another exciting day at the Teashop.  
He took a long bath to make sure he didn't stink after hours of serving the costumers. When he finished, he put on his work clothes and headed for the door. Before he left, he picked up a picture of Ty Lee and kissed it for good luck. The moment he arrived at the Teashop, he knew something was different. Everyone he worked with was running around franticly. Many were setting up special decorations and building a special table. Tobi walked passed his fellow employees while he waved and said his hellos. Just before he reached for the kitchen door, his boss pulled him in - slamming the door.

"Is something wrong sir?" Tobi immediately asked.

"Today is a very special day, Tobi." His boss began. "Today the Princess of the Fire Kingdom is coming to spend her evening here with a couple of friends."

"The Princess?" Tobi asked a little shocked. He knew that members of the royal court and military came here, he even met some of them, but he never heard of a direct member of the throne coming to this place.

"Yes, Princess Azula is coming here to rest after a long campaign. We have to make sure her time here is extra special and I'm putting you in charge of serving her." His boss finished, commandingly.

Tobi had his doubts right away. While he got use to serving customers,  
even ones from the royal court, a Princess was a whole other matter. He heard stories about Princess Azula, and all of them painted her as a not so nice person.

"I don't know about this, sir. I've only been here four months.  
Shouldn't you pick someone with more experience to wait on the Princess?" Tobi asked his boss.

"Listen young man." He motioned towards a table. "Sit down." The Boss said kindly.

Tobi did what he was told.

"I know you didn't have a nice life here in the Fire Nation. I know many people looked down upon you and your family because you father spoke out against starting a war. The truth is, many people in the Fire Nation was against a war with the other Nations, but your father was the only few brave enough to say so. The people who've went along with the war because of fear, are the true weaklings, not you father."

Tobi smiled at his bosses kind words.

"You come from a proud, hardworking, noble family. This is your chance to make a good impression on the Princess. This is your chance to restore the proud name of Suziku. That's why you must do this young man.  
Everyone here wants to see you regain your family honor."

"Really?" Tobi asked surprisingly.

"Really, that's one of the reasons everyone is working hard." His boss smiled, warmly.

He was right, Tobi told himself. This is my chance. If I can win over the grumpy Princess, who knows what doors might open for me.

"I'll do it!" Tobi said with renewed excitement. "I'll serve her royal majesty."

"Excellent." His boss smiled while he got up from the table. "Go get ready,  
and I'll call you when the time is right."

"YES, SIR!" Tobi shouted with pride.

The hours went by and more costumers began to show up at the Teashop.  
Apparently, people heard about the Princess arrival and came with the hope of seeing her. Tobi himself was excited, and ready to meet the Princess.

Suddenly, his boss came into the back room. "It's time, Tobi. Make me proud, make your father proud, and make yourself proud."

Tobi nodded and left the backroom. When he arrived at the main dinning area, he saw all the many costumers bowing to the Princess who just entered the Teashop. The Princess was looking over the people with a bashful smile.

"Please everyone, I'm just here as a guest. I don't need any formalities." Deep inside however, Azula got an arrogant thrill,  
watching the people bowed at her feet.

"Here goes nothing." Tobi said as he walked towards the Princess. Meanwhile, another girl entered the Teashop behind the Princess. She looked like a noble and had a very calm presence about her. Then just when he was about to reach the two, a third girl came in with a bright smile on her face. Tobi stopped and stared in shock, as the third girl was no other than, Ty Lee, the very girl he'd been in love with for almost a year now.

He must have stared for a long time, because the girl suddenly noticed him and smiled. He almost fainted, but surprisingly kept his cool. He walked toward the Princess and her friends and tried his best not to stare at her one cute companion.

"Welcome to the Proud Flames Teashop. It's an honor to serve you Princess." Tobi, finished, bowing.

"Heh Heh." Ty Lee giggled.

Mia just stared, looking bored.

"The pleasure is mine." Azula said. She gave a sincere smile.

Happy with how things started, Tobi began to build confidence.  
"Please ladies, this way to your table." Tobi turned and began to walk toward the special setup the other employees made for them. "Here you are ladies." Tobi lead them to a table in the far left corner of the shop,  
with a nice view of the ocean.

"Nice." Ty Lee said

"Not bad at all." Mai said. She looked outside at the many boats in the ocean.

"I've seen better views myself, but still nice." Azula finished with a forced smile at the boy.

Not thinking much of Azula's comment, Tobi continued doing his job. "What can I get for you ladies tonight?"

The girls looked at each other, then smiled. "I want you to bring us three of your famous chocolate drop Teas." Azula said in a friendly, but commanding voice.

"It would be my pleasure, Princess." Tobi said with pride.

After a five-minute wait, Tobi came back with three nice size glasses of dark tea with a cocoa stick inside. "Here you are ladies. Please enjoy"  
Tobi bowed again smiling.

He walked away smiling with how easy it was. Princess Azula was acting like any other customer, and he got to see his love up close. Ty Lee must of realized something, because every time she looked in his direction, he smiled and turned away blushing.

Hours went by and the girls ordered another chocolate drop tea, with dinner this time. They began talking about their adventures and laughing at certain incidences. Hours continued to pass and the girls were still chatting. Tobi, himself, was doing an excellent job tending to the girls every need. Other customers began to leave while they gave the Princess compliments. Soon it was just the girls, Tobi and his Boss, as the other workers left for home.

"HEY BOY?" Azula shouted at Tobi while laughing at a joke Ty Lee told.

Without thinking Tobi rushed to the Princesses table. "Yes my, Princess,  
what can this humble servant do for you this time?"

"Oh brother." Mia said, shaking her head.

"Heh Heh" Ty Lee giggled again.

"I told you stop with the formalities. You're embarrassing me." Azula pouted.

Tobi, looked confused.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine. We're quite satisfied right now." Ty Lee said as she spoke to him for the first time.

Tobi tried his best, but blushed at the cute girl. "Thank you."

"Do you have anything stronger in this place besides tea?" Azula asked him suddenly.

"Y-yes, we have saki and wine to drink here as well." He answered while smiling.

"Then go get some of your best saki for us." Azula demanded. "And if you must call me something, try calling me by my first name, Azula." She gave her hand out to him.

He took her hand and shock it happily. 'The Princess is shaking my hand and telling me to call her by her first name.' Tobi thought in a dream like state. He was so happy. His dream seemed to be coming true.

"Well?" Azula asked, snapping Tobi out of his dreamy state.

"Oh sorry, I'll get the saki for you right away." Tobi said while he turned around.

"Not that." Azula began. "I gave you my name - it's only nice to give me yours." She finished, frowning a little.

"…Of course Azula, sorry." Tobi quickly responded with slight panic. "My name is Tobi, Tobi Suziku."

Azula's eyes rose a bit. "You wouldn't happen to be the son of Obi Suziku?"

Tobi shook his head with pride. "Yes, my father is Obi Suziku."

Azula smiled. "Interesting. Well, you can get our saki now."

"Yes, excuse me." Tobi turned and quickly left for the kitchen.

Azula, gave him a cold stare as he walked with quickness away from her table.

Tobi quickly gathered bottles of saki. He took the oldest bottle and put it on a tray. He took three glasses and also puts them on the tray. He left the backroom, through the kitchen, and for the table toward Princess Azula. Tobi had no idea that his perfect night, was about to turn into a nightmare.

With a happy smile on his face, Tobi brought the tray of saki to the girls.

"Thank you, Tobi." Ty Lee said winking.

"Now this is a real drink." Mai commented, quickly grabbing the bottle.

"I was going to pour that." Tobi said politely.

"That's okay." Azula cut in. "We can handle it ourselves." She then turned to the other two girls. "Isn't he such a nice waiter?"

Both girls nod.

Tobi blushed.

"Too bad he's the son of a coward." Azula said, cruelly. She gave an evil smirk.

"Azula!" Ty Lee said in surprise.

Mai just looked, acting like she didn't hear anything.

Tobi frowned at Azula.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Obi Suziku was known as [The Coward] in the palace. He was the only one to disapprove of the war." The Princess explained while shrugging her shoulders.

"That's okay." Tobi forced a smile. "My Father made a mistake. He was just looking out for the Nation he loves."

"I'm sure he was Tobi. I'm sorry for bringing up the past." Azula smirked. "After all, what your father did shouldn't reflect anything on you. You can go now."

Without saying another word, Tobi turned and left the table.

Sometime passed and the girls began to show the effects of the saki.

"I think he's kind of cute, that Tobi guy. He's been staring at me all night you know, heh, heh, heh." Ty Lee giggled.

"Yeah, and what boy doesn't, Ty Lee." Mai said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks girls. No way would I fall for a coward's son."  
Azula said loud enough for the boy in the back to hear.

"Cowardice does run in the family, or so they say." Mai agreed.

"Come on, girls. He's been nothing but nice to us all night." Ty Lee begged the two. "Don't punish him for something his Father did."

"Tobi, where's our saki?" Azula suddenly shouted, ignoring Ty Lee completely.

"I'm coming right way, Azula." Tobi came back into the dining area with more saki for the girls.

"That's Princess Azula to you!" She shouted again in anger.

Tobi just bowed and sat the tray on the table. "Enjoy ladies." Tobi began to leave again, but was stopped in his tracks.

"Did I say you could go coward's son?" Azula asked with a sadistic look on her face.

"No, Princess Azula - forgive me?" Tobi asked kindly.

"Sorry. I cannot forgive a spawn of cowards. Get out of my sight." The Fire Princess said pointing away.

Tobi frowned a little, but bows. "Yes, Princess Azula."

He walked back to the storage area, realizing the stories about Azula were true. She wasn't nice at all.

"TOBI!"

He suddenly heard the Princess yell. Why is this happening? He thought everything was going so well. He walked back into the dining area.

"Yes, Princess Azula?" The boy stood at attention.

"Mai and I were wondering how it feels to be the son of a loser and coward?" Azula asked.

While Mai was laughing obviously drunk, Ty Lee was looking down in sadness.

"You'd have to assume I think my Father is a loser and a coward, which I don't." Tobi said defiantly.

"Anyone who speaks against the Fire Nation is a traitorous coward."  
Azula said getting mad at Tobi's back talk.

"So YOU say." Tobi replied.

"Really?" Azula said as she stood up. "So you think your Father's actions were brave? I thought you said he made a mistake earlier. Now I see you're no different than him. Just like he back talked my Father,  
you're back talking to me."

'Now I see what this is about.' Tobi thought to himself. "It was a mistake because it caused him to get cast out from the nobles, but him speaking up knowing this, was true bravery." Tobi explained.

Azula started laughing. "Pathetic!" she yelled her golden eyes shining.  
"Why my father let your father live is beyond me. If I was in his shoes,  
I wouldn't have been so merciful."

"What are you so angry about, Princess? I'm just a boy working in a Teashop. I don't go around bragging about my father, nor will I stand around and let anyone insult him."

"Azula let's get out of here. I had enough saki." Ty Lee said.

"What's going on here?" The owner suddenly came out of the backroom shouting.

"No, Ty Lee." Azula smirked "I want to hear this fool stick up for his traitorous father, it amuses me."

"My father's not a traitor. Nor is he a tyrant like you father, killing and torturing innocent people and raping innocent girls from other Nations!" Tobi shouted angrily. He didn't care anymore. He was tired of people disrespecting his father for doing the right thing.

"Tobi, no!" The owner screamed, scared for Obi's son.

Mai stopped laughing and looked at the scene realizing it wasn't joyful anymore.

Ty Lee, looked at Azula's cold expression, then looked at Tobi with pity.

Azula, stared at Tobi with boiling hatred. She looked like she was going to explode any moment.

Tobi knew what he had done. He just insulted the Fire Lord, and said it to his own daughter. Everyone knew that even complaining about the Fire Lord was a crime punishable by death. Tobi started getting afraid. He saw the cold look in Azula's eyes, filled with evil intent.

"Please, Princess Azula, forgive him?" The Teashop owner began. "He didn't mean it. He loves this Nation, and he loves you. He's just angry that his father and his family had to suffer their whole lives. Please Princess, see it from his point a view." He then bowed to her.

Azula looked at the owner. She calmed down and looked back at Tobi .  
"Apologize to me, Tobi, and I'll forget what you said."

Without thinking twice, Tobi began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Princess.  
Your father is a great leader, and you are a great Princess. I was just mad and lost track of my words. Please show mercy, Princess?"

Azula smiled kindly. "I forgive you, Tobi. Stand up."

The owner and himself, stood at the same time.

"That was a brave thing you did Tobi; standing up for your father, even to me. I admire that." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shocked by this, Tobi blushed.

"Okay, girls, let's get out of here. We got things to do."

Ty Lee and Mai stood up and moved away from the table.

"It was a pleasure coming here." Ty Lee said.

"Very nice service." Mai agreed.

As the girls began to leave, Tobi started cleaning off the table. He felt lucky he made it through his argument with the Princess alive.

"Hey Tobi!"

He suddenly heard the Princess say.

Tobi, looked up.

"I forgot to give you your tip."

Suddenly a blue lighting flame came out of Azula's hand at blazing speed. Before he knew what hit him, Tobi went flying through the air. He smashed against the back wall and landed hard on the ground below. The tray the drinks were on fell in his lap.

It happened so fast, it caught the shop owner completely off guard. He stared in shock as the boy who was standing beside him, was now dead.

Ty Lee just turned away with tears forming in her eyes. She knew Azula wouldn't leave without punishing the poor boy.

Mai looked and shook her head. She was still drunk, but knew what her Princess just done.

Azula, stared at the boy with the same hate filled eyes she had earlier. "Next time, keep your opinions to yourself." She then said smirking.

The owner rushed to the boy and started shaking him repeatedly. He suddenly saw a clean hole burned right through the boy's chest.

"Why Princess?" The owner began crying. "You said you forgave him"

"I say a lot of things." Azula responded while walking to the limp boy.  
"Dead is he?" Azula asked with no remorse. "Well, too bad. He's weak,  
his father was weak, and I did my Nation a favor killing him now. People like him don't belong in my future empire."

While she stared at Tobi, she then said, "But this could turn into quite the political scandal, couldn't it? I'll have some solders get rid of the body for me. Owner, if you know what's good for you, you'll say his death was an accident." She gave him an ice-cold look.

He looked at her for a second, then shook his head. "I will Princess."

"Good." She said smiling a happy smile that scared the owner even more.  
"Let's go girls." Azula said leaving the Teashop.

Mai and Ty Lee followed behind. Ty Lee stopped and gave the poor boy one final look, before she left the Teashop last.

The owner in the shop with the deceased boy looked at his glazed over eyes. "Sorry, Tobi. When I said people were afraid to speak out against the Fire Nation, I was talking about myself too." He broke down and cried harder. "Obi, forgive me!"

Time passed and the official story was Tobi died while working at the Proud Flames Teashop. Not knowing how to control his fire bending,  
he burned a hole in his chest while performing a trick for the Princess.

Only the Teashop owner knew the truth, but he never told, and his business was more popular than ever.

*The End*

Author Note: Thanks for reading my first Avatar Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this short story about one cruel little girl.

Return to Top #top 


End file.
